


The Overwatch Files

by Groucho_Marx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groucho_Marx/pseuds/Groucho_Marx
Summary: Short fics of whatever I come up with the Overwatch girls. Feel free to throw in suggestions.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Bunny Hacks

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm late! Please forgive me for taking so long to make new stories, I've been horribly busy. I'll try not overload myself with too many ideas.

Chapter 1: Bunny Hacks 

D.Va X Sombra

"Sabes, Conejita? I didn't peg you to be a pillow queen in the sheets at all. But I guess everyone has their dirty little secrets, no?" 

Hana would call the annoying hacker a total bitch if her cock didn't feel so good inside of her right now. She knew that a drinking contest against the hacker was a bad idea from the beginning. Being on a recon mission in the States meant she had to keep a low profile, but Sombra easily found her as is her nature. After that, well... 

Things got competitive. 

Which left them to where they were now, Hana's face down in the sheets of her hotel room as Sombra used deep and long strokes to savor the feeling of the pussy she was molding to only take her cock. She felt every inch of that monster inside of her, as well as the overwhelming heat from whatever drink Sombra had poured her earlier. 

" HNNG! You're lucky Moira's formula has a side affect of making you get extra wet. Otherwise, I'm not sure you could fit all of me, hermosa♡! So let's kick it up a notch!" 

Hana could only let out whorish moans of ecstasy as Sombra laid waste to her pussy, a white-knuckled grip on the bed sheets being the only thing keeping her tethered to the realm of consciousness. Sombra just groaned, feeling her cock sliding into Hana and opening her up as she steadily pushed further and further inside. It felt sooooo good and she could feel Hana's pussy squeezing down around the cock, trying to milk out as much sensation from it as she could. It wasn't long before both lovers found their peak. 

Sombra finished her domination of her little bunny by smacking her hips firmly into Hana's and unloading her cum directly inside her. The condom she was wearing was quickly filling a preposterous amount, but would stay unbroken as it was of good quality. It still left Hana to deal with the warmth filling her now that she couldn't take inside of her, letting out a shameful mewl at the thought of not actually being filled. 

Sombra pulled herself out slowly, letting Hana's body to twitch at feeling the girth of her cock and the overfilled condom as she took both out. The hacker was quite pleased at the sorrid state she left the mech pilot in as she took off the condom, wanting to finish up proper. 

"Now lets do a little bit of art!" 

Sombra used her own cum from the condom to smear it on Hana's back. She started with her finger on the small of her back, making three small rectangles there. She then moved her finger in a half circle shape, completing it to give the appearance of a head. To top it all of, she made three shapes that gave the appearance of eye's and a nose, completing the set up of her trademark skull. Just another way she decided to mark Hana. 

"Muy bien, conejita! You'll always be my favorite fuck buddy. But, mommy's gotta go do work now!" 

Sombra moved off the bed and towards her clothing that was littered all over the floor. Boy, she really made a mess of things when she got here earlier. Now she just had to come up with a way to pay Moira the money for the serum. Maybe that Swedish bank that hadn't taking her warning seriously last month deserved another visit. 

Having put on her pants and shoes as she looked for her shirt, she heard sheets rustling behind her; looking back to see what Hana was up to now, she was surprised to find that Hana was.... gone. 

Where did sh- 

Hana had decided at that moment to crash in to her from behind, causing both of them to land on the bed. Before Sombra could fight back, Hana had already moved to tie her hands to the bed post, leaving her to be facing down onto the bed, very much like how she had left the mech pilot earlier. 

""QUE PUÑETA ESTAS ACIENDO, HIJA DE LA GRAN PU-" 

Sombra didn't get to finish cursing out the gamer before she had a pair of soaked panties in here mouth, finally shutting her up.  
Hana took this moment to lean close to Sombra's ear as she worked slowly to take off the hackers pants, leaving the hacker to struggle to against her. 

"Moira contacted me before you found me. I knew you were going to come after me eventually. So I had her add some spliced bunny DNA." 

Sombra made a noise that basically resembled a so what? 

"That means that one round wasn't enough~" 

Sombra stopped struggling as it finally clicked in her head. She knew enough about animal biology that she remembered exactly what bunny's did when they were in heat: they fucked alllllooootttt. 

Sombra didn't get a chance to renew her struggles before Hana had slipped underneath her again and lined up her cock with her wet entrance. She pulled out the panties from Sombra's mouth, but before the hacker could say anything Hana used her legs to force Sombra into her, feeling her raw cock fill the smaller girl and letting out a deep moan. 

"H-Hana, we can't-" 

Hana grabbed her by the throat and brought her close so she could whisper 

"I've always wanted you to make me a mommy♡." 

Unable to contain herself any longer, Sombra immediately started to work on fucking her soon to be baby momma, pushing up against her inner most barrier. Her hands being tied up made it a bit difficult for her to work with, but she was managing to move her hips just enough to make herself and Hana enjoy each other body's even more. Hana was living up to the aforementioned Pillow Princess title by crying out blissfully with each thrust that hit her cervix, enjoying her prize with an outright reckless delight. 

"PLEASE! PLLEASE MAKE ME YOURS! I'LL TAKE YOUR CUM IN ME EVERYDAY! I'LL SUCK YOUR COCK EVERY MORNING AS YOU EAT BREAKFAST! JUST CUM IN ME AND MAKE ME YOOOOOOUUUURRRRRRSSSSS" 

And just like that, Sombra came undone, releasing a torrent of cum inside her. Hana mewled out loudly as she felt the warmth enter her, unable to contain her excitement as her orgasm overwhelmed her senses. 

As they came down from their orgasmic high, Sombra finally had the chance to think about the situation. 

Well..... atleast I can't get her pregnant..... I think... 

She felt Hana moving her hips again, her sensitive cock regaining her hardness. Well, who was she to deny her Pillow Princess?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 years later.....

"MOOOMMMYYY, KATO WON'T GIVE ME MY TEDDY BEAAAAAAAAR" 

Sombra winced as she heard her daughter, Anita, begin a shrill cry at losing her new toy. She was already busy enough with the other 4 children she was trying to feed dinner. She'd have to give Kato a smacking. 

"Cariño! Can you please help me here?!" 

"I'M COMING, JUST A MINUTE!" 

Sombra was upset that Hana was still working this late in the day, but all that anger melted away when she saw that big belly on her wife. It had been a couple of rough years of the constant pregnancy due to Hana's altered genes, but she wouldn't take it back for anything. She loved every one of her children, and now she had another one waiting to join their family. 

"You know, you could be a little more nice to your pregnant wife?" 

" Sure. When she doesn't stream in the middle of another tantrum from the twins." 

"...... you're hot when you're upset." 

"I know, Conejita." 

Life had a funny way of turning out alright for Sombra.


	2. Quesque Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily x Lena x Amélie 
> 
> It's about to get fun.

Chapter 2: Quesque fuck? 

Lena×Emily×Widowmaker 

Amélie Lacroix, formaly known as WidowMaker, was in quite a peculiar situation. Sha hadn't expected the dinner date invitation from Tracer on one of her missions to specifically hunt her down. She much less did not expect it to be a dinner date in which Tracer brought along her actual girlfriend. 

"Chère, don't take this the wrong way, or you Miss Emily, but I was under the impression this would be a one-on-one this evening." 

She was sitting on one side of the booth while the couple was sitting across from her. All three of them were dressed as casually as possible, given their profession. It was near Christmas, and the diner was decorated as such, mirth and joy filling the air. 

"Oh, don't worry love! Em' here is just as interested in you as I am. This has been somthin we've planned since....?" 

Lena looked over to her girlfriend for an answer. 

"Since the fight at the museum came on the telly. Might i say that you are a beautiful creature, Mrs. Lacroix." 

"It's just Ms. now, thank you. But this still doesn't answer my question. If this was just a joke on my person, then I will gladly leave now." 

Before she could make her way out of the booth, Emily had gripped her hand, an apologetic expression on her face. 

"Please don't. We promise this isn't a joke. Stay." 

She wasn't sure why she didn't to trust that look. But Amélie relented and sat back down, deciding to hear out their proposition. She grabbed her coffee and moved to take a sip. 

"So.... what did you have in mind, chère?" 

Emily and Lena both looked at each other, nodding in agreement, before Emily made the proposal, Amélie drinking her coffee. 

"Me and Lena want to worship your body for one night." 

Amélie's eyes bulged, choking on her coffee instantly. It took her a couple of moments to regain her composure. 

They have to be joking. 

A quick look at their faces showed a deadpan Emily and a beet red Lena looking off to the side.

Merde. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Lena?! I am not some- some tramp to be toyed with! How dare yo-" 

"I know you two have had sex." 

Now it was Amélie's turn to get red.... well, as red as a blue skinned person could be. Lena just kept getting more and more red, slowly sinking down the booth. 

"That... that was only due to unfortunate circumstan-" 

"Do you really call getting trapped in a lodge during an avalanche with my girlfriend and having sex an unfortunate accident or, what sounds more plausible, bullshit?" 

Amélie had no response for that. 

"But please do relax. I'm not angry. More like..... jealous, I suppose. Hence, my proposition." 

"But.... but why do you want to sleep with me if you know what me and Lena did?" 

As if it was the most obvious thing, Emily simply stated, "You're on the list." 

Amélie was just more and more confused as this conversation went on. But surprisingly, for the first time in this conversation, Lena decided to finally speak up in a sheepish voice. 

"We made a list of people we would be ok to share our bed with..... you were my top choice." 

A deep sigh left Amélie as she leaned back into her seat, hand covering her face in both embarrassment and to hide her small smirk. She could atleast take pride in the fact that she was a top pick. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all..... 

Emily and Lena's apartment, 2 hours later

Or maybe she had bitten off more than she could chew, as she was currently gasping for air as Lena held her hands down next to her head and Emily was hard at work on her pussy, using her long tounge to probe deep in her as she held her thick thigs down. She had been like this for.... well, she couldn't really keep track of time seeing as she just had her 3rd orgasm in the past 20 minutes . 

"s'il te plait..... pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête!" (please, for the love of God stop) 

"L-Love, I think she's had enough for now..." 

Emily slowly opened her eyes, looking up the goddess like figure of Amélie, slowly pulling her tounge back from inside her and lifting her head. She was all smiles compared to her out of breath partner that layed in front of her. 

"Sorry about that, dear. She just tastes absolutely divine. I can see why you put her as your top pick, especially with the way she reacts. Her mewls are just adorable ♡." 

Lena's mouth could only water at the sight of her beloved girlfriend ravish her one-time fling right in front of her, being forced to only hold Amélie down, not being able to touch herself either. Emily's cruel mischief was something Lena found endearing about her, but right now? It was a real pain in the ass. 

"Come on, Emily! You promised I'd get a chance at her! It's not fair I only get to watch....." 

"Hmmm, not too sure, love. You did decide to have a quickie with ol' Blue Butt here.... what to do?" 

A quick flick on Amélie's bean sent her through another wave of orgasm, unable to hold back her body's reaction to such cruel treatment. Luckily for her, it worked out pretty well. 

But still, Emily was presented with quite the conundrum: letting Lena actually get in on the action. 

Her train of thought left her to look behind Lean and smile. 

"Lena dear? Grab the wand. Then get on top of her." 

Lena quickly moved to grab the wand behind her, then hoping on top of Amélie, bringing her out somewhat from her orgasm induced haze. Handing over the wand to Emily, Lena settled herself over her former lover as they came to face each other. 

"Cheers love." 

Tracer gently moved her mouth on Amélie's, savoring the taste of her lips after so long being apart. She knew it was wrong to be enjoying herself so much right now, but who could blame her? Not many people got the chance to have a snog with their girlfriend and crush! With no repercussions either! 

..... atleast for now. 

Her train of thought was broken, however, by a cold object being placed on her mound. A quick look back revealed Emily to be the culprit, all with a smirk of dominance over her position. 

Emily had placed the wand between both Lena and Amélie's pussy respectively, and had one simple order for her love: 

"You don't stop kissing her till I tell you to. No matter how many times you cum. Is that understood?" 

She punctuated her question with a firm slap to Lena's fine behind, leaving the Brit to only say, "Yes, Mommy!" 

Amélie, having had enough time to finally break out if herbtrance was instantly caught off guard yet again. 

".... You call her "Mommy?" 

"Hey now, don't go judging our sex life, Ms. "Girlfriend-Thieve! Lena here is mine." 

"Non, non. It was not that. It just explains alot about the last time me and her shared a night." 

Emily's eye twitched. 

Amélie eye's opened at her realization. 

And to top it all off, Lena could only turn scarlet at having been outed in two different ways this evening. 

"Well then.... guess she gets to have the worst of it then. Lena, dear?" 

A sheepish yes was her response. 

"Change of plans, darling. You get to eat out the gussied and I'll take care of you tonight. M'kay?" 

The strangely upbeat tone that she delivered that order left both women to scramble quickly into their new positions, lest they anger her further. 

Before Lena could start properly eating out Amélie, she gasped as the vibrations from the wand began at full tilt, not even allowing her the chance to buod up to it. She started her work haphazardly, nipping at Amélie's thigh before she got to her pussy, moving her tounge tongue quickly in between the folds. 

"M-mon diue..." 

Amélie was quickly feeling the effects of Lena's frantic attempts at making her cum, feeling her body become hot quicker than usual. Her folds began to leak out more and more as she let herself go and enjoy the moment. These type of punishments were their own rewards. 

Meanwhile, Emily wasn't enjoying herself as much as she'd wanted to, she'd have to admit. She was more than happy to give out a punishment, yet she wanted to enjoy herself as much as the others. So she was only left with one choice: a direct approach. 

Lena moaned hard into Amélie's center, leaving her to crash through her first orgasm ahead of schedule. She was sure to be avhing in the morning, but it would be well worth it. As she regained her senses, she looked over Lena's fat ass to see what had caused her so much pleasure. And what a sight it was. 

Emily, while still holding the wand to Lena's pussy, now having put pressure on her clit, had dove right into Lena's ass and began to rim the women like a demon possessed. Her long tounge circled the tight pucker roughly, quickly dipping inside to fill her before pulling it back out to repeat the process. Emily was an ass woman, through and through, and she had lucked out with being able to enjoy Lena's ass almost every night. 

As much as Amélie could watch this go on all night, she did want to get off again, even more so now with the free show in front of her. She gripped Lena's head and forced her down harder, want to feel the Brit to remember her taste. 

"Lick my cunt, fucking salope!" 

Lena found herself admitting she loved what was happening , a moan leaving her lips as those rough hands delved in deep into her hair. Her tongue brushed up against Amélie's sweet spots with sinful ease, brushing and proddkng inside her with varying levels of force, making her tunnel squirm and contract around the muscle. 

Emily handled the wand with such skill that it was like she was plucking the strings of an instrument, teasing out the reaction she wanted from her beloved with each flex of her wrists, and it made Lena squirm against her. Her hips rose up and fell down, grinding against the wand massaging her clit, as Amélie's walls squished her tongue as she tried to eagerly meet Lena's slow, forceful slurps. 

It wasn't long until another orgasm ripped through her, forcing Lena's head to dig deeper in her pussy as her eye's rolled into the back of her head. Her legs thrashed all the while Lena was swallowing every drip of fem cum that was given to her, finally getting her own orgasm as Emily's long tongue swirled inside her. Amélie was basking in the afterglow as Lena tried to fight of another rolling orgasm that was coming from the wand, courtesy of Emily. 

As she finished eating her love, Emily pulled out of Lena's ass, wiping her mouth off with her arm and giving a final quick slap to her favorite ass as she pulled the wand away, leaving Lena to cum hard again. 

"That was a lovely treat, Lena darling! I hope you enjoyed your early Christmas present ♡." 

Lena couldn't respond due to having passed out, face first in Amélie's pussy. If she could, she would be at the feet of her girlfriend, thanking her for going through her crazy idea to get in bed again with the former assassin. 

But she was happy enough to just lay where she was, and enjoy the evening with two people she dearly loved......


	3. Waiting Up For You

Chapter 3: Waiting up for you 

Ashe X Widow

Amélie hated to fall asleep before Ashe got back home. She'd never admit it to anybody else in their circle, but the woman just took a piece of her heart with her everytime she left for a mission. It didn't matter if it was just a day or a couple of weeks, Amélie wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with the woman she loved.... if only she could tell her that to her face. All she could do now was put on her sleep mask and rest. 

And so it was, Amélie having fallen asleep at her home, which Ashe had "annoyingly" decided to stay at for the foreseeable future, not able to greet her lover until her return. Or so she would think, as the inaudible footsteps made it up the stairs of her house towards her bed room. 

Ashe was able to slip inside fairly easily, having learned enough stealth tricks from her bunk buddy to slip past even her heightened senses. As she made her way into their room (no matter how much Amélie tried to deny it), she looked over at Amélie's sleeping form. She knew the woman had tried to stay up until she got back hom and felt terribly guilty about it. She'd have to find someway to make it up to her...... 

She had just the idea. 

She slipped out of her clothes slowly, not wanting to give herself away before she made her move. The last piece of clothing to leave her body was her underwear, which hid a not so inconspicuous buldge for all to see. She freed her ten inch member, the exposure to the air causing tingles to run down her back. If Amélie's exposed body was any indication, Ashe was very appreciative of yet proportions..... and the fact Amelie slept in the nude. 

Her cock standing tall and her body fully nude except for some warm socks, she moved towards her target slowly, knowing she only had one shot at this. Putting her knee to to bed slowly, she waited to see if her lover moved. 

Amélie only let out some deep breaths, making no other moves. 

Ashe moved forward now, unable to wait any longer to be with her lover. She raised the rest of her body onto the bed and slid up right behind her, catching her arms as she moved to defend herself. But Ashe had the upper hand, pinning down both of Amélie's hands and leaving her to only scream out, "C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?!" (what the fuck) 

"Sorry I'm late, Blueberry. The trip took longer than expected." 

"Ashlyn?! What the hell are you doing-" 

"Now, now, honey. I don't take kindly to folks using my name like that. It deserves respect. Guess it's time for another lesson, right hon?" 

Amélie stopped struggling as she thought of the last time Ashe had taught her a lesson. She had to take two days leave from work in order to regain feeling in her legs again. Even then, she was pretty bow-legged when she came back, much to the amusement of Sombra and the rest. As enticing as it would be to go through that again, she just wanted to enjoy a more sensual evening, much to her own chagrin. 

".... non. I would much rather just lay here with you in a more...." 

"Yes?" 

Sigh. "Merde. Do I really have to-" 

"Mmmhhhmmm" 

Ashe pressed her body closer to Amélie, leaving wet kisses on Amélie's neck as she pressed herself onto her, allowing the French woman to feel that rock-hard member press against the small of her back, sandwiching herself between her lovers large behind. 

Amélie's breath hitched at the feeling, her nethers having been getting wet this entire time. It was either have a lovely evening with her beloved or..... not remembering the evening and only being sore. 

She knew what she wanted instantly. But she wouldn't give her love all of the satisfaction. 

"Hmph. Do as you will, American swine. I'm not exactly in a position to refuse now, am I?" 

Her cheeks blushed as she felt Ashe leave sloppy kisses all over her neck, using one hand to line herself up with Amélie's slit. She was gentle, placing the tip of her cock at the entrance and holding herself there. 

Amélie attempted to give an indignant sigh, but it came out as more of a whimper. She let herself relax for what was about to happen. 

"tu as de la chance je t'aime" (you're lucky i love you) 

Ashe leaned in closer to Amélie's ear and whispered "je sais" (I know) 

Before Amélie could fully register that Ashe had spoken to her in French, she was made moan as she felt that huge girth spread her open. Being blindfolded by her sleeping mask, the sensations lifted her to new heights of pleasure, feeling every inch of her lover as she hilted inside her. But Amélie had to know how Ashe came to respond to her. 

"S-hng- since when do you know French?!" 

"Well, I've been spending my free time learning it. Took online classes and whatnot in between trips. But I think you just want to deflect from what you said, darlin." 

"Nnnoooooooo~" Amélie mewled in embarrassment as she had her secret revealed to the last person she wanted to know..... and also the dick that was causing her to lose her cool. 

Ashe just smiled as she started to pick up her pace. She had waited long enough to come back to her lover, kissing her dearly. Everytime she left, it felt like a piece of her was left behind, waiting for her to come back. It truly had been a gift from above going on that undercover mission a couple of years back. She'd always cherish that first drunken night together that led them to where they are now. 

But tonight would be different. 

The only sound that came from the room was that of skin slapping on skin and the excited moans of two lovers making up for their time apart. Ashe had forgone holding onto Amélie's hands, instead preferring a more possessive grip on the woman's hips. 

"If you really hated this, you'd have broken free by now. Or I could st-" 

"NON! non, s'il te plait mon amour (please my love). 

"Alright, alright! I won't do ya dirty like that.... because I know my baby loooooovvveeesss me!! Hehe!" 

Amélie left herself to her needs, wanting to feel nothing but the pleasure her partner was giving her. She could feel just how hard Ashe was for her, feel the heat that left a warm feeling in her chest, just like the other times she spent a night with her love. The mask cut off her sight, making her senses kick in to overdrive and leading her to cum hard on Ashe's cock. 

Ashe could feel the sudden tightness and trembling beneath her and laughed. She knew she had to make up for lost time, but damn it all if her love wasn't making it more entertaining. 

"Aww, did somebody cum all over their favorite cock?" 

Her only response was more moans and panting as she continued to gently trust into Amélie. 

"I'll take that as a yes. But you know what I love the most about you, sugarplum? It's how you're always waiting for me." 

Her thrust slowed down as she leaned back down,wrapping her arms underneath her lovers body. She felt comfortable enough to keep herself buried as she whispered her adoration for Amélie. 

"I can't imagine a life without you anymore. Every night I think of you before I sleep, touching myself to our memories together. God knows we've had alot, haven't we hun?" 

Amélie listened intently, as her body was still feeling the heat from inside her, relishing in the adoration she was getting from her lover. She knew just how to push her buttons. But it made her feel vulnerable. She hated having this feeling or having to confront it at any moment. 

But Ashe was different. The feeling of mistrust and anger never lingered too long when she was with her. Maybe she could finally be honest with Ashe or more importantly....... herself. 

"Please.... please let me look at you." 

Ashe was concerned by the way she whispered the request, quickly pulling out of her lover and holding on to her gently as she took off the sleeping mask. She was instantly wracked with worry. 

"Are you ok? Did I hurt yo-" 

She was quickly silenced by Amélie's lips, mashing their layouts together as if she needed it to breath. As they pulled away from each other, Ashe had a most perplexed look on her face. 

"Ummm oooook...... I'm guessing you're ok then?" 

"..... would you listen to a request?" 

Without hesitation, Ashe responded, "Anything for you, cutie pie." The affectionate name was given with a kiss to Amélie's nose. 

"......donne moi un bébé (give me a baby)" 

It took Ashe a moment to translate the words in her head, blushing as it all sunk in. 

"O-oh...... I guess you really like me, huh?" 

"Mondeu, how did I ever fall for an idiot like you?" 

"HEY!..... That's not nice, partner." 

The pout alone was enough to break the moment's seriousness as laughter filled their bedroom. Ashe snuggled closer to Amélie, still feeling her heat, as they spoke. 

"So.... kids, darlin?" 

"Don't act like you haven't thought of or used those same words on me when we make love, Ms. Ashlyn." 

"Hmph. Don't appreciate the name calling, but that's fair. But I do appreciate- 

Smooch 

The most beautiful- 

Smooch 

Amazing- 

Smooch 

Partner I could ever have. And I'll always be grateful for that, darlin." 

Ashe started thrusting again, gently resuming her lovemaking. As she kissed Amélie, the emotions they shared were too much, letting herself go and cumming inside her love. The torrent of cum that entered Amélie warmed noth her body and her heart, knowing that what they had was true. She could, maybe finally, let herself fall truly in love. 

As the torrent of cum finally tappered off, they broke their kiss, a small trail of saliva kept them connected, stirring laughter between them. 

"Well, cherie. I must say that tonight has been quite the evening, but I think we're both tired now. Lay with me, my dear." 

"Actually!" 

Ashe slowly pulled herself out, both women groaning, she moved towards her discarded clothes to pick out a small box from her pocket. 

"I just have one last question for ya." 

She opened the box to reveal an amethyst stone sitting atop a silver wedding band, holding it in between them. 

"So, Blueberry..... will you make my life perfect and hitch a ride with me?" 

Her answer cane in the sounds of a squeal of delight and more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of stories lined up for the future, but I'll always take in some request or suggestions. Love y'all and drink water.


End file.
